


A Stray Thought

by Rivulet027



Category: The Champions (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family, Telepathic Bond, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been friends, now they share thoughts and feelings. A stray thought and time lead to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stray Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with The Champions. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Thanks for suggesting a series I hadn't seen before! It was interesting getting acquainted with it. Sharron is still mourning the death of her husband and Richard at one point has trouble sleeping because he's hypervigilant sometimes. It was interesting figuring out how to write their bond. Thanks again for the awesome prompt!

I could kiss you both. It’s a stray thought, not hers. Still Sharron shares the sentiment, she knows they can tell. The thought was Craig’s. Richard sends them both a warm pleased feeling. They still, mission complete, and stare at each other, caught by the thought. None of them are sure if they really want to. The temptation is there, put into words by Craig’s thought, but none of them are sure they want to cross that line. Richard is the first to shake his head, “Let’s go home.”

Shraron finds herself mulling over this new development. Is this an inevitability, the three of them? They’re closer now that they can share thoughts and feelings, but they were close before. She leaned on Richard and Craig when she lost her husband. They’re her team. They’re her friends. Are they maybe something more? Could she love them? Does she already?

When she first lost her husband she couldn’t imagine loving again. The reassurance that everyone seemed to offer her was that she’d marry again. No one ever mentioned love. 

She’s still grieving. It’s no longer despair tinged with disbelief weighing her down, but there are still days where it hits her out of nowhere. Little memories will knock the wind out of her and the grief will feel fresh and new. She’s getting better, but in those moments if feels as though the wound isn’t scared, but barely scabbed over. Except now she has support, understanding, warm and caring thoughts from both Richard and Craig. 

She’s not paying attention and she burns her breakfast. The smell reminds her of him in the kitchen. Any other meal than breakfast, the man couldn’t do breakfast to save his life. She ends up in tears on the floor. She’s not sure for how long, but Richard is suddenly just there. He wipes her tears and hugs her close, reassures her that Craig is getting breakfast. When she ready to wipe at off the fresh wave of tears and stand, he helps her clean up the kitchen. Craig arrives with bags of food, most of it still warm. Breakfast is pleasant. They spend a rare day off, for all three of them, together. It’s pleasant, domestic.

Richard can’t always sleep, sometimes he’s hypervigilant. It’s rare he can’t get a handle on it, but he has nights where he’s sleepless. The first few times he woke them up his embarrassment was clear through their connection. He hadn’t meant to wake them up, but he can’t sleep either. Months after the third time Craig pulls her aside, “I think it’s going to be one of those nights for him.”

They cook him dinner and let him wash the dishes while they play a card game. Richard is gives them a faint smile when he joins them. “How could you tell?”

“I know both of your minds as well as I know my own now,” Craig boosts.

They don’t share everything. Sharron knows there are still parts of her thoughts and feelings that only belong to her. There’s still bleed through, but they’ve managed to gain a bit of control over what they share. 

“I was…” Richard starts, then shakes his hands as he picks up the hand Craig’s dealt him. “I don’t mean to wake up.”

“We packed overnight bags,” Sharron reassures.

“Don’t think the neighbors will talk?”

“Work,” Craig excuses. “We have very important jobs.” 

Sharron lays a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “It’s our turn to take care of you.”

They barely all fit in Richard’s bed, but they bracket him in all the same. He falls asleep curled around Craig, a leg thrown over his thigh and his head resting on Craig’s shoulder. Her back is pressed to his and his hand rests on her hip. He sleeps through the night.

Craig is the first one up. The two of them wake up to the smell of breakfast wafting up from the kitchen. She smiles as Richard curls around her from behind. She tangles their fingers.

“I feel like I’m being greedy,” she confesses. 

“And yet I want this all the same,” Richard finishes.

“Craig?” she ventures.

“He started it,” Richard grouses.

“Stray thoughts happen,” she reminds.

“This one took root.”

She laughs. Sharron closes her eyes and enjoys being held as she considers getting up and eating.

“Hey sleepyheads, food is going to get cold,” Craig tells them from the door way.

Richard presses a kiss to her neck before getting up and slowly approaching Craig. The two of them lock eyes and Richard admits, “Never kissed a guy before. I’ve wanted to, but I never have.”

Craig leans against the door jam, tangling his hands in Richard’s sleep pants and pulling close by his hips. Richard leans into Craig. They glance over at her and she smiles, sends them encouragement. They open to her. She can feel the anticipation low in Craig’s gut, a steady hum of wanting both of them. Richard is warmth, want, and a bit of nerves. Craig laughs, brushes his nose against Richard’s slowly before kissing him. It’s slow, an exploration and she can feel both of them. She can feel the way Richard sinks into the sensation, enjoys the feel of Craig against him, the smell of aftershave. She can feel the way Craig is enjoying the press of Richard’s body against his, their lips moving slowly in tandem, the undercurrent of passion not yet released.

They part slowly. Richard’s eyes are still closed. Craig lets out shuddering breathe. “Well that was…that…”

Richard presses him into the door jam. The kiss is heated this time and his fingers skim up Craig’s side just under his shirt. Sharron can feel the tickle of it on her skin. Richard moves to Craig’s jaw and down his neck, giving Craig just enough room to catch her eye and hold out his hand. She takes his hand as she approaches lets herself be drawn into kissing him. She can feel Craig’s lips against her, but she can also feel Richard’s lips pressing against Craig’s neck.

She could get lost in this, them.

Craig presses one more firm kiss to her lips and pulls back. “As much as I’d hate to be the voice of reason here, breakfast is getting cold.”

“We should talk,” Sharron agrees.

“And continue this after,” Richard nods.

Sharron agrees as Craig grins. 

Richard laughs at the proud of himself look on Craig’s face before he leans over and pull Sharron close, presses a kiss to her lips and then one to Craig’s. “I could keep kissing you both.”


End file.
